


Off the Album Putting the Days to Bed

by nessapyrope12



Category: My Brother My Brother and Me (Podcast), The Adventure Zone (Podcast), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Other, in this let's just pretend gran torino's civvie name is akiyama kaito, this is it. this is the mbmbam/taz au for bnha, you're never getting rid of me now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 07:30:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nessapyrope12/pseuds/nessapyrope12
Summary: I don't even know how to explain this one





	Off the Album Putting the Days to Bed

**Author's Note:**

> NEW WORK NEW WORK!!

            Gran Torino stepped onto the stage, face filled with pride. It seemed as if the whole of Japan was watching his sons in this theater right now. He smiled and bowed, and stepped up on the podium.

            “The Akiyama Brothers are not experts.” A roar of cheering swept, and Torino couldn’t help but laugh. “Though Toshinori claims he’s a sexpert, but if there’s a diploma on his wall, and I know it’s degree, Toshi, shut up, I haven’t seen it.”

            They laughed. Torino beamed. “Also, this show isn’t for kids. Which is what I say so that only the babies out there know how cool they are for listening. What’s up, you cool babies?!”

            _It’s familiar_

_But not so familiar_

_But not so, not so familiaaaaar_

_It’s a new craze!_

Shouta, Toshinori, and Hizashi all stepped to the desk and waved. Well, the other two did, the first was doing crowd work in the means of a sick violin solo.

            “ARE YOU DONE, SHOU? ARE YOU DONE? LIKE NO, SERIOUSLY, ARE WE DONE?” Hizashi yelled desperately as his second oldest brother joined with air drums. Everyone was hooting and cheering.

            “DON’T LAUGH, YOU DEMONS, THEY’VE DONE THIS EVERY LIVE SHOW WE’VE HAD SO FAR!” Shouta and Toshinori ran back to the table, and sat primly down. “Hi, welcome to My Brother, My Brother, and Me, I am your eldest brother Shouta Aizawa Akiyama.” There was a roaring cheer and Toshinori waited patiently. “And I am your middlest brother Toshinori Yagi Akiyama.”

            Hizashi took a deep breath. “Hi, I’m Forbes 30 under 30 and media luminary Hizashi Akiyama, and I can’t believe my two eldest brothers are fucking unbelievable.” Aizawa laughed. “Unbelievably handsome!” Toshinori said, and when Torino said something from behind the scenes he added a “shut up, old man!”

            “Thank you, Daddy” Hizashi said primly. “Now can we get the bullshit out of the way and start with one of our Yahoo questions?”

            “No!” Aizawa said cheerily. “Of course not, that would mean we’re actually on the ball this live episode.” There were giggles around Aizawa looked fully in his element, if not a little sweaty.

            “So how horny are we feeling, Tokyo?” Toshinori asked, a sly smile on his face. Hizashi looked at him with pure disgust on his face. “I’d say they’re feeling pretty horny. How about a goddamn Yahoo?”

            The two said “okay” and Hizashi sighed and read. “This is from our phenomenal user Shinsou Hitoshi and Yahoo user…this is a garbage website, I hate it so much, why is this website and my career tied so closely together, I should really have that checked out legally…okay I’m just gonna call this fucker Mineta.”

            “Yahoo user Mineta asks: help! My parents found my bong?” Hizashi couldn’t help it, he burst into laughter with his siblings. “Help, my parents found my bong! At least my mom thinks so, my dad things it’s one of those chemistry set things—”

            “Whoa-whoa-whoa, hold the fuck up, what does this kid’s dad think he is, Walter White?” Shouta said through panted breaths of mirth. “And does he think this Mineta kid isn’t obviously Jesse?” Toshinori wheezed.

            “—and I didn’t have any weed in it, am I good?” Hizashi finished. “HOO, how to unpack this one” Hizashi mused “hey, kid? You’re fuuuuuuuuucked.”

            “Yeah, ‘Zashi’s right” giggled Toshinori. “Your dad may be cool as fuck, but your mom can get to him eventually.”

            They went through all the questions, took the mandatory 30-minute break, and they sat back down for audience questions.

            “Okay, since this is a new format for things, we’re going to call you up. Deku, seat 32h, you’re up.” The nervous green haired kid came up to the microphone and said the best sentence Torino has ever heard.

            “So, do you want the hotboy question, or the dancing question?”

            Aizawa put a hand over his ear. “You, my miraculous dude, are going to combine both.”

            Deku grinned and said “okay, yeah, what the fuck is up with that video with you three dancing in your hotel room to BTS and the hotboy vine?”

            “My greatest film achievements” Hizashi said proudly. “And pre-show ritual, that’s all there is to it.” Deku laughed. “Thanks for solving one of life’s greatest mysteries” he said before leaving the mic.

            “Ochako, seat 10f, you’re up.”

            She was a prim girl with a bobbed haircut who stepped up and said. “How do I tell the Michael Phelps of washing dishes to stop?”

            “Excuse me?” Aizawa said giddily, drawing out the question so she could explain further. It turns out her girlfriend Tsuyu washes dishes like a maniac. “And it wouldn’t be that bad, but we have her siblings come over, and already it’s amphibian ice skating all around.” Shouta wailed with laughter and Hizashi had to stop for a second to catch his breath.

 

 

            But in the end, all questions were answered and they waved off their audience to get ready for the next show they did, the live upcoming The Adventure Zone, DnD rpg podcast. “Y’all good?” asked Torino as they left.

            “Yeah, thanks, daddy” beamed Hizashi.

            The next show was about to begin.

**Author's Note:**

> FIND ME AT:   
> TUMBLR: prvmetheusfallen   
> INSTA: thedaughteroflions   
> TWITTER: gutsyglumshoe


End file.
